Bad Things
by XxSlimShadyxX
Summary: Morgan has to save Reid from an unsub, and then from himself. Eventual Reid/Morgan. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Missing

**This is a Reid/Morgan centric fic and they will be together by the end of the story. However, it might take a while to get there. This will be a considerably long story that is hopefully updated a lot, so it wouldn't hurt to put an alert on it…or something. Please Review.**

Morgan sat down on the chair, his feet tapping against the floor furiously for a few agonizing seconds before he threw himself back up again, pacing around the wooden floor. "Garcia, tell me you got something." He spoke to the technician, one of his best friends and one of his favorite people in the world through the phone. However, despite his love for her, he ended up glaring at the phone. "Tell me his phone is on!" He didn't mean to snap, and when Hotch's hand gripped his shoulder firmly he realized he was being a bit demanding. However, he pushed away Hotch's hand, and returned to staring at the phone.

"Morgan, honey, I already told you the sneaky bastard turned off his phone." Garcia's voice was a little shaky but firm. "I can't find him." She sounded disappointed in herself, and worried for the safety of the agent they were all beginning to freak out about.

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch muttered quietly and pressed the red button, signalling the end of the call but not the end of their desperate search. He turned back and stared at Morgan. "Morgan, we're going to go over it one more time..." His voice was quiet, and his eyes drooped despite the firmness he knew he had to hold to avoid more of a catastrophe then they already had. He was the leader – and he needed to act like one, for everyone. For Morgan, and for Reid.

"What good is that going to do?" Morgan's head snapped up and he glared at his superior. "I lost him. It's _my_ fault. I was right there, Hotch, I watched him get taken. He wanted and needed my help and god knows what's going on to him. He…" He had to pause to swallow, his hand rising to accentuate what he was about to say. "He's the bastard's type, Hotch. We have no idea what's happening to him."

"Morgan." Rossi finally spoke up, his hands resting on his hips. "Look, you're doing it again, this time with JJ. You know for a fact people miss things, and we don't have anything to go on. It's not your fault Reid is gone, but you were there. That's true. That means, other than what the profile gives us, it's up to you. You can save him. But we have to do it again." He tried to persuade the angry agent.

Successful in his persuasion, despite the jaw clenching and hint of annoyance in Morgan's eyes, the agent fiercely stalked off into another room with JJ following behind him. Morgan sat down in an old but perfectly cared for chair, clenching his fists.

"Stop, Morgan." JJ mumbled quietly and reached out, taking his bigger hand into hers. "We are going to find him, okay? So I want you to do this with me. Take a deep breath. Relax – for Reid, Morgan. Relax because Reid needs you relaxed, and focused right now. I know you care for him – but we all do. And we need to use _our_ care and focus to find him."

Morgan had to resist rolling his eyes in petty bitterness. Sure, they cared for him. "But they didn't care for Reid like he did. They didn't care for Pretty Boy like he did. "Fine." He answered coolly, inhaling a deep breath of the air and shutting his eyes.

"What did it smell like?" JJ's voice entered his mind for a moment, but Morgan was drifting off to the painful moments for the third time that night – at least, in front of everyone. In his head, the moment couldn't stop replaying.

"It smelt like new house, like it does right now. We were walking through the house, clearing the rooms…"

"_Clear." Reid called out to his partner as he was certain that there was no one in the master bedroom, turning back to face his long-time friend and co-worker. He lowered his gun so it wasn't directed at Morgan, and raised a brow. "He isn't here, Morgan. But he wouldn't leave the house unless he had a victim." Reid ran his free hand through his hair and blinked. "Do you think he's hunting already?"_

"_His last victim was found 2 days ago. So unless he's changed his hunting periods between 2 weeks to 2 days, he has to be around here. This place is old – maybe there's a place we haven't checked, that only he knows about." Morgan proposed as he entered the bedroom._

_Reid nodded and eagerly let out a fact that could confirm Morgan's suspicion. "This house was built in the early 1900's, and was obviously well taken care of." He waved a hand to motion to the perfectly kept house. "It would be quite likely there's some form of a secret passage that might even lead off the property to an underground hide out of sorts. They were quite common – and if the unsub keeps his house as clean as he does, he probably also knows it from top to bottom. Every inch of the house would have to be to his perfection."_

_Morgan had somewhat fell out of drift of what Reid was saying when he confirmed what he was suggested was a good possibility, slinking out of the room with his gun raised as he began to search. "Hey, Reid." He called after a moment, and paused. Where was the response?_

"_Reid." He called a second time and when there was again, no response, he made his way around the third floor until he was in the master bedroom again. He blinked, seeing nothing except for Reid's gun and cellphone on the ground. "Reid!" He shouted, turning the corner and moving into the master bedroom's bathroom before he was hit over the head with a hard object he later discovered was probably just a fist, and everything became a little black…_

Morgan came back to reality with a wince, realizing that if this unsub could knock him out with just a fist – he could be doing a lot of damage to Reid, even if he wasn't armed. He sat up though, in a quick and eager jolt, finally connecting something he hadn't thought about before. "Reid said that there was probably a secret passage, and we did find one, which led to nothing, just an empty room hidden in the basement. But, Reid also told me that these passages could lead off ground. JJ, what if there's another passage in the hidden in the room we found? That leads off ground? The unsub could of taken him through there, and it would explain why he got off property so quickly – because he never did." His voice rose, and he nearly jumped off the chair as he jogged out of the room and downstairs.

"A passage leading off property, Reid said it was a possibility." JJ began to fill in the team, but Morgan was already racing downstairs to the basement. The rest of the team quickly followed his drift and moved down the stairs, watching him search the empty room desperately. They all searched for a moment, but it quickly became fruitless.

"Maybe there's another secret tunnel…?" Emily tried to suggest hopefully as the rest of the team stopped searching, with the exception of Morgan, who was literally searching through nothing. It was an empty room – no shelves, no cabinets, nothing.

Morgan didn't respond and Hotch let out a soft sigh. However, it became unregistered to Morgan as he traced his fingers across the wall. "God, there's nothing!" Morgan shouted, announcing what was the sad and obvious truth before he let his fist explain just how frustrating this was to him.

His fist met the wall in a strong punch and Rossi moved forward, planning to calm him down when he realized that Morgan's temper was finally doing some good.

Morgan let out a dry laugh after a moment and brushed away the plaster, ignoring the dust that threatened to go into his eyes. He continued to brush away the crumbling wall from the hole he made, revealing a small switch. He flicked it and held his breath, exhaling when he saw the concealed trap door in the floor simply open, revealing a staircase going underground. It was a modern update, and this bastard of a serial killer wasn't as dumb as Morgan wished.

The team moved forward and Morgan peered down the staircase for half a second before descending into the damp and musky passage – this was certainly not modern, but it was considerably well kept for an underground secret passage. The unsub definitely knew about this, and his heart raced as he made his way down the dark hall. He could feel it – Reid was down here. He knew Reid didn't have any idea he was coming for him, since he knew that Reid probably thought he hadn't heard his rambling knowledge about secret passages.

But he heard him, and now he was definitely coming for him.__


	2. Guardian Angel

**To clear up a quick question that was asked by a reviewer that I figured one or more people might be wondering, Garcia was trying to track the unsub's phone in case he turned it on. Otherwise, thank you for the lovely reviews so far – keep reviewing, it's encouraging! Enjoy the chapter.**

Reid let out a soft groan and raised his head, his eyes taking a minute to focus before they darted across the room in fear as he took in his surroundings. The room was cold, and he certainly felt alone but, and in this case sadly, had company. Becoming aware of the way his jaw throbbed in hot pain from when he groaned before, he was very tempted to keep his mouth shut. He knew that he had to try and talk to the unsub….was Daniel his name?– it was his own life on the line, and even more importantly, possibly Morgan's. He had no idea where his partner was, and could only hope he was safe. The possibility he wasn't made him look past the pain, though.

"Uhm…Hello?" He tried his voice hoarse. He was scared – Daniel wasn't like Tobias. Tobias had a good side, and this man didn't have a good side at all. This man also liked people that looked like him. He was the serial killer's type. "Look, uhm….Danny? Daniel?" He tried, twisting his arms as he talked. Rope held them together tightly, and he winced at how uncomfortable it was.

"What?" The murderous man snapped, turning around and holding a giant knife in his hands, something that made the young genius gulp in fear. Daniel seemed to notice, and he grinned. "Are you afraid? Are you afraid I'll stab you? You'll wish I stabbed you by the time we are done, pretty boy."

Reid shuddered at the nickname, wishing Morgan was there. Morgan wasn't here, he determined, and therefore he was either dead or safe. He hoped for the latter, but now all he could focus on was how Daniel put down his knife and strode over to him, completely unarmed. What was he going to do?

Daniel outstretched his warm, almost uncomfortably warm hands and cupped Reid's face, forcing the agent to look at him. "Tell me what I do to my victims. Tell me, I know you know. Tell me, my dear. Tell me what I'm going to do to you." A grin spread across the psychotic man's face.

Reid gulped once more but stared back at him, trying to focus on answering him. "Well, uhm." He paused but continued in quick rush when the killer dug his nails into the side of his face. "You rape them multiple times, before torturing them…and finally slicing their throats. You keep the…skin of their face as a…trophy." He squirmed in his seat.

"That's right!" He exclaimed and patted Reid on the head, before running those warm fingers through his hair. "Your hair is soft." He chuckled dryly, before removing his hands, the action making Reid grateful. However, his thankfulness quickly left when Daniel's hands went to his vest, tearing it off.

The murderer summed up the terrified genius in front of him before he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Stop, please. Look, doing things to a federal agent…it'll get you in a lot of trouble." He breathed, gasping slightly as the fingers touched the bare skin on his chest as the rapist worked on his shirt.

"Shut up." Daniel snapped, glaring at Reid ruthlessly before quickly finishing with his shirt and pushing it off, exposing the main of his chest and a bit of his shoulders. "How..pretty and smooth." He purred. Just how he liked it – indeed, this was his type. Right down to the finer details. It didn't matter if he was a cop – he already knew he would be going to jail for the rest of his life, either way.

Reid could do nothing but take it, and sat there with wide eyes as the man brushed his fingers across his chest. He shut his eyes tightly after a moment and let out a soft groan of pain as one of his nipples were fondled and pulled at with a quick, hard tug.

Daniel mistook his groan of pain as one of pleasure and grinned wickedly. "You like that? Don't worry, they all like it." His grin became a smirk of self-confidence as he let his hands travel down, his nails digging into the pale, creamy skin and leaving bright red marks before he was interrupted by the hem of Reid's jeans.

"Please, s-stop!" He tried again; knowing deep down reasoning with him was hopeless. But, even with Reid, his fear stopped his mind from thinking. With Tobias, when Tobias was in control instead of his violent split personalities, he moments to think rationally about ways to get away, and eventually creating a message for Hotch with his whereabouts. But what about now? He could do nothing but try and reason with him.

His reasoning earned him a quick, hard slap across the face, and Reid flinched and let out a soft whimper. Daniel earned more soft whimpers as he unbuckled Reid's belt and then undid his pants.

"Aw, don't whimper. I'll fuck you soon enough." Daniel whispered in his ear, wrapped up in his little delusion that Reid was completely content with this.

Reid let out a louder whimper that seemed to echo in the room, taunting him with the dreadful knowledge that there was no way he was going to be saved. Even if he was saved, there was no sign of anyone coming. He was about to be raped, and that was apparently set in stone. Maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn't die.

Was that really a good promise, though?

Daniel turned and walked around, disappearing from Reid's line of sight. However, he felt him as he undid the rope on his arms and around his legs, having a bruising grip on the back of his neck the whole time. There was absolutely no way Reid was going to smart his way out of this, and he knew it.

Daniel yanked him up from the chair and pulled him over to a table. It was a cold, metal table. Reid knew Daniel was quite the neat freak, but he could only assume the other 12 men he murdered once laid on this table too, their blood once smeared onto it.

"Lie down." Daniel commanded, and Reid complied, climbing onto it and lying down, tugging up his pants as he did so. He sat up after a second though, staring across at Daniel with wide eyes.

"You don't want to do this…" He tried again, and Daniel silenced him by smashing his lips against his and forcing him into a harsh kiss he would never forget as long as he lived. Which could possibly, only be a few hours. He wasn't very hopeful, at this rate.

Reid squirmed and squealed, trying to pull away but being held there firmly until Daniel finally, _finally _pulled away from him.

"Don't do that again." Daniel snapped, not wanting to be interrupted during this process, this love making session. However, that didn't seem to be the way it was going to go. The genius he was about to rape wasn't the one to interrupt him this time.

"FEDERAL FUCKIN' AGENT! Damn right, don't do that again. Don't touch him! Back away from him, Daniel, otherwise I got a bullet with your name on it." Morgan boarded professional and uncontrollably angry, something that Reid would usually worry about in most instances –what if he did wrong and got suspended?

He selfishly didn't care though – Morgan was here to save him! And the team, of course, but Reid saw Morgan first. It was corny, but in that moment Morgan was his very own personal guardian angel.

Daniel backed away with his hands up, having a grin on his face.

Such a grin made Morgan clench his jaw – why did he have any right to grin? Look what he did to Reid, and those other seventeen men! But how dare he do that to his best friend, one of his favorite people in the world? His own little genius? Morgan would of killed him right there if Rossi hadn't stepped in his line of aim to slap the cuffs on the evil man, bitterly reading him his rights as he pushed him out of the room.

"See you later, my pretty boy." The serial killer called back with glee, and Morgan blinked, the rage seething off him to those around him. In fact, he would have taken off to beat the shit out of him had he not noticed that his – not that bastard's, but_ his_ pretty boy was crying. Trying to hide it, and nearly doing so, but Morgan could see it. He was upset, and he knew he was scared, and he was probably damaged. How could he hurt a man, at least at that instant, when he knew Reid needed him?


End file.
